Unexpected
by Tierry Leoine
Summary: Youji and Aya go on a mission together. And it's a mission that will turn Youji's view of his friend up side down, when he will witness something totaly...unexpected. summary sucks. Yaoi YxA
1. Chapter 1

Untitled-Part 1

Youji came back from his date quite disappointed. It wasn't the girl, really. She was pretty, as he liked them. She had long gold red locks and big blue eyes. Mei, that was her name if he remembered correctly, was dressed in a tight orange blouse and black skirt. He liked her, but something in her wasn't as it was supposed to be. Her hair was too long and wasn't red enough, and her eyes were not the right shade or color rather.

Youji was surprised to make those discoveries while the date lasted, but he stayed with the most unusual reason of all. He stayed, because she had orange blouse and it was clashing with her hair.

More than that, he had to convince himself that he was all right. That the thing for red he had now and the growing interest in a certain redhead known to the world as Fujimiya Aya was only temporary and had nothing to do with a mission he and the earlier mentioned person were send two days ago.

But who was he fooling…Youji knew full well that their visit to that bar was the cause of everything that had changed for him lately.

Flashback

It was supposed to be easy mission. There was a guy named Tsuni Mamoru, who was a leader of an exclusive prostitute circuit and the owner of the bar, to which they were going. The problem was he preferred men. As Omi was too young to be let in to the bar and Ken slightly wounded from the mission before, Youji had to do it, because it was most unlikely that Aya with his cold attitude could seduce him. Still the cold leader of Weiss was going with him. As backup.

Their first priority was to find the redhead some new wardrobe for the mission. He really couldn't show up in the expensive nightclub wearing jeans and his infamous orange sweater. So Youji did some digging through his closet, but was able to find only few fitting tank tops. Swordsman classified none of which as suitable for wearing.

They had to go shopping. The blonde learned that, surprisingly despite his taste in colors of his clothes, Aya was a picky one when it came to shopping with Youji in his usual shops.

Finally convinced by the older man (but not without the help of shop assistants) the redhead chose thigh pants made of white, shining leather. Even when paying he still mumbled that they were too tight, so he insisted on a coat. The playboy wasn't going to argue, because he knew it would be useless and the ninja-to had to be hidden somewhere as a substitute for the katana. The one worth of Aya's attention was great. The coat was made of soft black, shining leather reaching to his knees and a little more thinner in the waist. His new boots resembled Martens, but were heavier made with metal blades. They looked wonderful in set with new clothes of the leader of Weiss.

Youji decided that making Aya shop was fun. Especially when he had the pleasure of watching Aya blush for the first tie. It happened when they were picking out trousers.

All of the female shop staff along with half of the male, were judging if those tight pants were showing off his slim figure. They were giggling al along. Then one man made a move. He had short black hair and was quite tall, taller than Youji anyhow. He put his hands on redhead's shoulders and even the Fujimiya Death Glare didn't scare him. The blonde decided he was either very brave or nuts. Then Aya was turned around and looked over couple of times by the stranger. Dark haired man bent his head and whispered something to Aya's ear. When he turned and left the shop Weiss leader was really blushing and firmly told Youji that those pants were no good.

End flashback

It was also fun, because he had the opportunity to watch his young friend while dealing with situations of normal life. (He didn't consider running a flower shop always full of schoolgirls a normal situation.) Youji also had to admit that redhead was very handsome, almost beautiful when not glaring at everybody.

Still the best moment of that mission, the one, which gave him an enormous need to laugh even now, was when the younger half of Weiss saw their fearful leader in his new outfit.

Flashback

Youji dressed just like he always had, when he was going clubbing, sat in the living room waiting for Aya to make his appearance.

Blonde chose for that evening his favourite white and silver, sleeveless turtleneck, shining black pants and bright red jacket. He felt sexy. But he knew that today, on a mission and under the guardian eyes, beautiful, he had to add, wasn't day for hunting women.

Omi and Ken also were present in the room sitting or standing in Omi's case and patiently waiting for their self-proclaimed leader.

Soft steps on the staircase could only mean the redhead's approach and the trio turned to face the last member of Weiss. Violet-eyed man shyly came to the view.

Ken gasped. Omi stared wide-eyed at the walking sex-god, who had once been the cold Aya Fujimiya.

Aya oblivious to how wonderful he looked lifted one elegant brow in silent question.

Youji grinned and let his eyes slide up and down pale, slender body in white and black leather and black violet silk top, that revealed belly button and well toned muscles, straight from Youji's wardrobe.

With one glance for each of the youngest Quarter of Weiss told him that they were still in shock, through Omi wasn't staring at Aya as much as Ken. The oldest man could imagine what they were going through. If he hadn't been with the redhead doing shopping, he would have problems in believing that this unearthly beautiful creature was Aya.

When Youji turned his eyes back to the redhead, he realized that he was still waiting for an answer for his unspoken question. Receiving none, he simply turned to the door and with "Let's go" that could freeze hell walked out of the house leaving main door open for Youji to follow.

When they reached the white Porsche younger man fished keys from the inner pocked of his coat. With that move he uncovered his left, pale hip and a drawing on it. What it was had hit the playboy like a racing train-a tattoo, which had a shape and coloring of a red rose.

Aya and red rose? How? He had never noticed in multiple occasions when he had to help patch the redhead. When? Why?

Youji's PI instincts came back to life and he asked before he had realized it.

"Hey, Aya when did you get that tattoo?"

Violet eyes focused on his face in a split second, cold and guarded. Youji doubted he would get his answer now. That's why he had almost missed it when came his desired answer.

"On my 18 birth day."

No way. No way. It wasn't possible for Aya to have such a tattoo, and did he even realize what was the meaning of a red rose in the flower language? Of course, he had to; he was a florist and the one, which created ikebana while using Victorian flower dictionary.

It wasn't like they couldn't notice the picture on his hip on several occasions. So the question was why they didn't, or rather why he didn't?

End flashback

Youji was drawn to the mystery of that beautiful flower on that even more beautiful man. Hell, he used to be a private investigator, and through he was in theory dead for over three years, his curiosity remained and was in a very healthy state. Still, he wouldn't be so drawn to the secret of the rose if it hadn't been the scene in the bar.

Flashback

It turned out that it was mainly gay bar.

Youji, being still under the influence of Aya's statement about tattoo and drunk with the aftershave younger man used (recognized as "One" from Calvin Klein(1)) mixed with redhead's own smell and not wanting anyone trying to seduce him right now, sneaked an arm around slim waist of his friend. As expected smaller man tensed, but said nothing, knowing better than others that business was business and he could ran his katana through the playboy later, when the mission was accomplished.

They found a vacant table near the corner and soon later their target surrounded by some quite handsome or pretty, in rare women's case, crowd.

Not wanting to look suspicious they ordered drinks. Youji was again surprised by Aya, who asked for a glass of wine, Merlot(2) from 1996. It seemed that it was a day of secrets revealed by Aya or, if one preferred, of surprising Youji. It was getting on his nerves and it was the hidden reason of why had he earned a famous Fujimiya-Glare –of –Death .The reason redhead threw it at the older man was, because he had already knocked out two whiskeys on rocks as they were watching their target, before making their move.

After was seemed like eternity the blond gathered enough self-confidence to go there and seduce him. He hadn't try seducing a man in a long time. He was seriously into women now.

It took the playboy almost half an hour of dancing, smiling and flirting to convince this Tsuni guy that he was the one he wanted for the night. They went to his office. After locking the door his target found a garrotte around his neck. He died really quietly and quite quickly. Then Youji searched his papers and waited for the best time to leave the place. He found the documents after breaking to desk of its former owner.

The office was placed on the entresol and a person leaving it had great view for almost all of the main lounge and dance space. Youji had even better view with what was going on below him on the dance floor. He didn't contact Aya that he was finished and certainly didn't regret it.

The song that was now played was, if Youji was correct, "Smooth" from the newest CD of Carlos Santana(3). And to that hot music someone was dancing. It wasn't just someone. That was Aya. His cold, stoic, often rude, beautiful, very sexy and now wonderfully dancing friend.

Man it's a hot one

Like seven inches from the

Midday sun

I hear your whisper and the words

Melt everyone

But you stay so cool

My Munequita, my Spanish Harlem

Mona Lisa

You're my reason for reason

The step in my groove

The younger man was one of the most skillful dancers Youji had seen and he had seen a lot.

Aya 's hips were moving with the rhythm of the drums, his legs in black tight leather with the bass and his long, pale graceful hand along with his blood red head to the leading guitar and Rob Thomas' voice.

'Oh, God he is so fucking beautiful'. That thought invaded playboy's mind suddenly, but refused to leave as quickly as it appeared. The truth to be told, it refused leaving him at all.

Aya out there was so …different than he was with them. Sure, he always was all grace and beauty, but never allowed himself to expose it so. He never wanted to go anywhere with them and always preferred to be left alone in peace and silence.

Youji unconsciously made his way down and stopped for a second low on the stairs to enjoy the view. The redhead saw him standing there probably with a very stupid expression on his face, because he suddenly smiled.

And if you said this life

Ain't good enough

I would give my world to lift you up

I could change my life to better

Suit your mood

Cause you're so smooth

And it's just like the ocean

Under the moon

Well that's the same as the emotion

That I get from you

You got the kind of lovin that could

Be so smooth

Give me your heart make it real

Or else just forget about it

That brilliance that was Aya's smile soon turned into a joyous laugher, while Aya hanged of the railing next to Youji beside the stairs. Blond smiled and unhooked the set of pale, elegant hands from the railing, while leaning closer and whispering to his ear that mission was accomplished.

It was then, that he realized, that most of the people gathered in the club was watching the redhead or even staring at them. Aya had everyone's attention, along with attention of those, who should be watching out for Tsuni. Still, Youji couldn't blame them. Aya's view was intoxicating when he was dancing. As soon as older man got down from the stairs the leader of Weiss was back his old self in black, shining coat ready to leave. They did and sure enough were immediately followed by disappointed looks of very disappointed males.

Last thing he heard from the club was the last part of the Santana's song.

Well I'll tell you one thing

If you would leave it be a

Crying shame

In every breath and every word

I hear your name calling me out

Out from the barrio, you hear

My rhythm on your radio

You feel the turning of the

World so soft and slow

Turning you round and round

1.My favourite fragrance, it's for both men and women.

2.A delicious wine. I got to try it on my older sister's birthday.

3.I like the song and I think that the lyrics suit Aya's description


	2. Chapter 2

By: Tierry Leoine

Untitled-Part 2

_Indicates thoughts._

Inner voice

* * *

The redhead didn't say anything about the mission on the way back home and Youji didn't know how to ask him about it. The younger man acted like it had never happened or like it was something normal. The problem was, in the blonde's opinion that it _had _happened and it certainly wasn't normal. Aya didn't smile, didn't dance, hell he never had fun! And that in the club, that was Aya dancing, smiling to Youji of all people, and if he wasn't having fun the playboy would join the monastery. 

Now, when the first shock passed away, analyzing the expression on redhead's face the ex-PI was confident enough to say that he was glad and really happy out there watched by Youji and a bunch of horny men. Why? It was Aya for God's sake! The great, _cold_, uncaring, unfeeling leader of group of assassins called Weiss.

Right then he was too tired to solve the great mystery hidden by the name of Aya Fujimiya. Any answer he could come up with was too unbelievable. He decided a reasonable solution would come tomorrow, during his morning shift with Ken. No, it was his today's shift as it was already 2 am. The best way to use that time was to get some sleep.

Youji was lying on the grass, somewhere in a local park, similar to the one where Ken always played soccer with kids. He didn't care about it. Right now his head was resting on his date's thighs and it felt wonderful. The blonde hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. A pale, slender hand was playing with his wavy hair and it lightly smelled of peaches (1). Funny, he didn't remember anyone doing so, none of his dates did. Then on impulse he snaked his arms around a neck and pulled the beautiful face towards his to get a kiss. When he opened his eyes Youji saw a mass of crimson hair and amethyst eyes. Suddenly through the mists of dreams it struck him who was his 'date'.

Youji woke up quite suddenly. He sat up in bed. The realization of what he'd been dreaming about and what's more important, who he'd been dreaming about hit him with the force of grand piano falling from the top of 20 stories building. He was dead, or rather would be, if Aya knew he had been dreaming about him, especially dreaming about their DATE.

The blonde glanced up at the clock. It was already 7.30. He might as well get up, so he'll be on time for once and spare Ken effort of waking him up. Luckily his shift was with the soccer player. The playboy doubted that he could face the redhead still under the influence of the dream. He should be thanking God that Aya didn't have Schuldich's power.

Anyway, that dream answered at least some of his questions, not mentioning adding new problems. He lusted after Aya.

_Get a grip Youji, that man is an iceberg and it will pass as soon as it came. You don't want to change the team's dynamics, now do you?_

The blonde made his way to the kitchen about an hour later to see Omi finishing his breakfast and Aya casually leaning against the counter with a mug full of steaming coffee. He stood unable to move in the doorway.

"Ohayo, Youji-kun."

"Hiya, kiddo" at least his voice was normal and functioning, because his eyes saw beside the current scene also repeat of his dream every time he looked at the redhead.

"Ken has a small infection in his injury and a fever so he has to rest. I already made him breakfast and gave it to him. Gotta go to school or I'll be late! Bye!"

And this way Youji was left alone with Aya. Said person poured a second mug of coffee and handed it to the blonde. Then, while putting his own half empty one on the table he asked:

"Do you want breakfast? We still have time."

"You're cooking?" The playboy asked with a pleased smile. Nobody had made him a real breakfast in a long time and Aya was the best cook of the four (with Youji being the worst)

"Yes."

"What are you going to make?"

"An omelet."

"Great. Want some help?"

"You can slice the cheese."

Aya took out vegetables, a knife and a cutting board. He skillfully sliced them and dropped into the pan with hot oil. Soon eggs followed and waited for the cheese while making sure the dish on the pan was fine. By taking the second cutting board from Youji his hands brushed against the other man's.

That short contact with Aya's fingers sent shivers down blonde's spine- the feeling was very similar to the one from his dream.

The redhead turned to finish making breakfast oblivious to the reaction of the other man.

The blonde took his mug and sipped his coffee. It was good. Certainly Aya's making. Omi couldn't make good coffee if his life depended on it.

Then he heard a noise and saw the younger man waiting politely, but impatiently for his friend to sit.

"Um, sorry." He quickly sat down. Aya followed.

"Bon appetit" was all Youji got from redhead.

After breakfast they worked quietly all morning, waiting for Omi and their daily fan club of schoolgirls and occasionally dropping by Ken to keep him company in Youji's case.

The blonde silently watched Aya and wondered about him. Despite their mission, Aya's attitude hadn't changed, however small, nice details popped out in the younger man's behavior. Like this morning's offer to make him breakfast or a small conversation (even when instigated by the blonde).

The older man wasn't so self-confident to be sure that he was the trigger of those little changes, but he could always hope, couldn't he?

That afternoon, Omi returned followed, of course, by the horde of school girls, who in Youji's opinion could scare even Attila, consisting both of junior-high and high school girls.

The shop was crowded and the three of them had their hands full of work. Even the "If you're not buying anything, then leave!" from Aya didn't help. Especially when their young customers learned that Ken was sick. They got over a dozen extra orders for arrangements to make and give to Ken eventually. By the time they closed the shop, they all were too tired to do much. Their leader didn't even insist very hard on cleaning up.

Both him and Aya retreated to their rooms, while Omi went to kitchen to make him and Ken dinner.

_Finally. Oh, Kami-sama why does he have to always watch me? And that look on his face this morning. He seemed pleased. He enjoyed the offer. But yesterday. What, the hell had happened to me to make me dance in front of all those people! Who needs telepathy? I could see what they were thinking on their faces. Lust, that's all that have been there._

_Why? Why do I care about Youji almost as much as about Aya-chan? I almost liked the way he looked at me before the mission, but to wear those horribly uncomfortable things daily…No way. It doesn't make sense. Better go to sleep Fujimiya, you've got some things to do tomorrow._

Youji couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Aya hanging from the stairway railing and laughing, his amethyst orbs smiling with mischievous sparks in his eyes, like those of a child caught doing something, he shouldn't, but going to enjoy it as long as he can.

_Sleep, Youji, sleep. Don't think, just sleep. Stop imagining him. STOP! No good. He's always here. Why? What happened to Asuka? To my always buried, but present sadness?_

**_Now he replaced Her._**said a small voice. **_He has to know. You can't hide. _**

_He's my friend, one and only in his kind ice-cold friend. And if he is interested in a date I will stop dating with all those women. Now sleep Youji._

This time sleep came.

* * *

The next day, when Youji came down, Aya was already opening the shop. He didn't say a word and simply nodded as an answer to older man's cheerful greeting.

Then Youji noted that redhead looked different. Instead of his usual orange sweater he wore a light blue one in which he looked really good. Black jeans replaced by dark blue material pants that showed the shape of his thighs. And of course a gold earring was hanging from his left ear.

Aya was silent. He didn't speak at all and the expression on his face was pure stone. Nothing could pass the wall he had put up in the morning.

When Omi came back from school to take his shift, the leader of Weiss took his apron off and went out somewhere.

It was Saturday, so they closed earlier. Youji, without any plans for the rest of the day wanted to take a walk around the city, maybe find a Café, drink some exotic coffee or tea, read, watch normal people with their normal lives. After collecting his wallet, glasses and jacket he took off.

He was passing by a small Café and considering entering when something inside caught his eyes. That 'something' was bright, ruby red hair that was owned by a friend of Youji's.

He was sitting alone, reading, and it didn't look like he was waiting for something. On the polished wooden table stood a white porcelain pot and a cup full of steaming liquid. Beside it laid a pile of thin books and a plate with a piece of cake. The set at the corner, which he occupied, was surrounded by bag with shopping centers logos. Even on the chair next to the redhead were laying bags, which surely didn't contain groceries or other articles that only Aya cared to provide their house with.

_Aya doing shopping? And sitting in place like this?_

The blonde knew the place. It served wonderful apple cider (2). He sometimes came there when he wanted to rest and never brought his dates here, even if they knew the Café. He acted on impulse.

Inside he quickly found the younger man's table and approached it.

"Hi, Aya. Surprised to see you here. Waiting for someone?"

The redhead lifted his head at the sound of well known to him, cheerful tenor. His cold gaze never left Youji's eyes, even when he was shaking his head to answer other assassin's question and closing the book his attention was turned to earlier.

"May I join you?" ex-PI was far from defeat.

"If you want." Aya reached for bags lying on the chair, but blond man beat him to it.

"So, what have you bought? Hey, that's heavy…and what in the name of God, is that!"

Well, Youji didn't have to ask. He knew what it was. He was currently holding and examining a set of velvet and silk ribbons with a couple of VERY expensive combs made of ivory, dark mahogany wood carved in beautiful shapes with small elements made of precious stones like amethysts, mountain crystals, lapis lazuri, malachite.

It had to cost fortune. He would never buy something so extra ordinary for one of his girlfriends, even with the amount of money they earned from missions. And of all people he sees it in the hands of a man that counts money like a banker not an assassin.

The playboy smirked.

"What do you need that for?"

_Oh, shit! He saw the set for Aya-chan! Think quick Fujimiya!_

The redhead gave Youji his Fujimiya-Glare-of-Death and quickly snatched his shopping from other man.

"Okay, okay, geez, you don't have to…"

"May I help you?" a waitress interrupted them.

"Could you bring me just a cup and an apple pie?" older man smiled, but didn't try to pull anything with her. The presence of his cold, silent friend had a lot to do with that.

"Of course." she walked away, followed for a moment by green eyes, which quickly turned to meet violet gaze, as he remembered with who he was there.

"I didn't know you like apple cider." _Fuck, Why did I say that! _

"That's what you're drinking?" Youji sounded amused. _I always thought you were the strong, black coffee type, Aya._

"Not only you require a coffee in the morning toget you working"

Youji's eyes widened. He didn't know why he'd said that out loud. Better change the subject. _Distraction, diversion…_

"I like sweet drinks." And with a smile he reached for redhead's cup. While lifting it to his lips, he didn't take his eyes of Aya and was startled to see a hint of emotion on that pale face. It was something between curiosity, panic and … contentment? Where did that came from? Why? It, that gesture, had gained appreciation from the stoic man?

The blonde put the cup back in its place refilling it with the liquid from the pot. Aya looked like he wanted to ask or say something, but before he had his chance, waitress came back carrying apple pie and the second cup. She seemed a little of it, because she forgot to fill it with the warm liquid. Still, as much as it should annoy the playboy, he appreciated it, as it gave him the opportunity to watch his friend doing it by himself.

"Thanks, Aya." He nodded and his green, cat-like eyes followed the cup, from which he drank earlier, moving to slightly parted lips of his younger teammate.

_Oh, Fuck! Does he know just HOW sensual does he make it?_

Youji hid behind his usual mask.

"So, for whom are the ribbons? Sakura? Don't tell me you're going to use them…"

He said with half smile, when something caught his eyes. It was a colorful box wrapped in paper and ribbons and looking very much like a present. It must've felt from one of the bags.

The blonde picked it up. On a card attached to it were written in Aya's handwriting birthday wishes for…HIM!

_What the hell!_

Aya's eyes widened in panic, as he lifted the box and asked what was it for. The redhead hid his face in the cup and them put his guard up, so it was impossible to read any expression out of it, when he said something in a flat, low voice that almost made Youji fall from the chair.

"It's your birthday today. This is a present."

Yes, it indeed was his birthday. He'd forgotten. And Aya'd remembered, but admitting it, admitting caring for any one always created discomfort for him. He offered something to save the situation.

"Now, as I already saw it, I hope you won't mind if I'll open it here, will you? Or do I have to wait until we get home?"

The redhead shook his head with a tiny smile.

The older man, now celebrating his birthday, placed the box on the table and carefully unwrapped paper and ribbons. It was a simple wooden box three inches tall and six inches long and wide. There were two drawers in it too.

Youji opened the first one. It was a set of carbon crayons of different softness, small paper block and a rubber. The next one hid a set of pencils and color crayons used in drawing and sketching.

beta readers notes: o.o I wouldn't mind getting that:drools: did you see something like that in a store somewhere:is ridiculously jealous of yohji right now:

It was a wonderful set. He didn't think that his team noticed his little hobby, but it seemed that Aya had. He probably knew more about them then they about each other, let alone him.

The blonde was ...happy to get this set, especially from their leader, whom he considered as a friend, dreamed of as a lover and who was sitting across the table with a trace of worry in his eyes.

The playboy smiled one of his rare true smiles that reached his eyes. He WAS HAPPY.

"Thank you Aya. It's wonderful. Thanks for remembering."

The redhead looked him straight in the eye, looking for a mark of a tease or a lie. When, he found none, he simply nodded and shyly, very shyly smiled back.

They soon finished the apple cider and ordered some wild rose and peach tea. When the waitress, in whom he completely lost his interest, placed pots on the table, the older man's attention turned to books laying on it.

One of them was a collection of poetry from poets like Byron, Whitman and Kippling (3). Next was one with ancient pieces, mainly Horace's ones. The last one was a tiny book with haiku from its master Matsuo Bashou.

Youji blinked. He would never guess Aya liked poetry. But, then again, he supposed he himself didn't look much like an artistic soul.

When he asked about books, the redhead after making sure he wasn't making fun of him, spoke quite freely about his favorite authors. Shortly after they jumped to art. They were both startled when they found a common ground on it. Both liked impressionism with Monet, cubism (4). It surprised the older man to no end that despite liking cubism Aya didn't like Picasso (5).

By the time they got out of the café it was way past any shops closing hours. While they were walking back to Kitten in the House, Youji was surprised, but not so pleasantly, that they met one of his old dates. Right then blonde reached the impossible. He told Aya an anecdote that made him laugh. He was laughing so hard, that it was a problem for him to walk straight, to walk at all at one point or another, so he was hanging from Youji's arm half the time. And it was like that, luckily or unluckily, that they met Sayoko.

The three of them stopped, and waited in silence while the redhead was calming himself down. She smirked at his left arm, where long, pale and elegant hand belonging to Aya still was attached.

"Hello, Youji."

"Long time no see, ne, Sayoko?"

"And who might that be? A new toy? Damn pretty must I add."

"No." he answered colder than he wanted, but damn her, if he'll let her insult his friend. "This is Fujimiya Aya, my friend."

"Oh, so the ladies man will date even with a male, if he has a girl's name."

Youji suppressed blush. Aya didn't succeed so well.

"I am not his lover, despite whatever you think." Discovery of the year: Fujimiya-Glare-of-Death is working just as fine whenever he's blushing or not. Kind of scared by that cold look Sayoko added before leaving them: "A boyfriend then? Don't think you're his first man, honey. No matter how pretty you are, and I must say he's got taste even when choosing men, or how much he says he loves, he'll leave."

_Youji likes men also? No way!_

_Damn, you had to say that, didn't you Sayoko? Well, fuck you; he'll be mine soon. _Youji looked at still blushing Aya, who looked kind of…cute? _You were right in one thing Sayoko. He's damn pretty._

They kept silent for the rest of the way back. Still, Aya kept his arm attached to Youji's without realizing it. That didn't bother Youji. It seemed natural. It was really late and they headed straight to their rooms. Ken and Omi were nowhere to be seen. Either probably out or asleep.

Just before entering his room he turned on impulse.

"Aya?"

"Yes?" the redhead turned to face him.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday." He said approaching younger man. Then he suddenly closed the distance between them and kissed Aya on lips. It was very brief, nonetheless it was a kiss and you** don't** kiss a friend **on lips**.

Youji backed up to his doors in case Aya would react violently and just before closing the door said:

"Sweet dreams, Aya."

* * *

1.He, he, he…I was doing shopping yesterday and beside some jasmine tea to keep me working I bought a soap that smells like peaches (tasty enough to eat…). 

2.Apple cider! Jasmine tea! Darjeeling tea! I am addicted to those.

3.Poetry…yummy…In Max's "Devil's own" ch.14 there is a piece of a poem of very famous poet from where I come from! Great surprise. I thought about putting a volume of his works in there, but figured he wouldn't be so well known in Japan.

4.I like impressionism and cubism was added after one of visits to Chalcedony's Schatten Tanz.

5.That's me. I hate Picasso.

* * *

One more small comment...I will try finishing the Amnesia, i will. But please concider that those are onld stories, some 3-4 years old stories and i'm just reposting some of the work i did with WK. But...sigh i will try. I promise i will. Most of the progress of my work can be monitored in my LJ, as that's the place, where i post all my stories first, in afla versions too. So...please bare with me. And thanks for all the reviews. You rock, people. And make me still write :D thanks. 

Tierry L.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unexpected

**Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz

**Pairing:** Youji/Aya

**Category:** PG 13 I guess

**Disclaimer:** sadly not mine, but if someone's selling I'm willing to buy

**C&C:** always very welcome.

**Author's Comments:** Okay, so here, I'm trying with doing some rewriting the stuff, doing even minor changes for the story to get better. Maybe I'll even succeed. Who knows. Thanks for the support, all of you and thanks for reading. I hope you'll enjoy this installment of the story.

tier

The events that occurred in the afternoon after the fateful meeting with Sayoko gave Youji a clue about his cool friend and a possible change of the relationship. It also helped the oldest assassin with coming to terms with his own tangled emotions.

Flashback

The shop was quiet that day at the shop. Youji was doing his without complaint for the first time in a long while. Almost, so the younger half of Weiss wouldn't think something was wrong.

Aya made things even easier. He simply acted like nothing had happened, AGAIN. As the blonde was trying to figure out what the hell he thinking when he'd kissed the redhead, it was convenient in a way. Still Youji had the conscience that any other person wouldn't go unpunished if ignoring playboy's advances, even when he didn't exactly know what he was doing.

Then they had a break from their fan club and the blessed silence settled among greenery and flowers of the shop was rarely disturbed by a real customer. One of those had changed the day from normal and almost boring to definitely unforgettable.

Later, when he thought about it, Youji was convinced that the stranger was somehow familiar, but it was impossible that they had met before. It was one of the advantages of being a P.I or an ex-P.I.. In that job a memory for faces was absolutely necessary. No buts.

Although then, after he came into the flower shop, the tall dark-haired man seemed just another customer. Next person that came to buy flowers.

"Good afternoon." He greeted them in a low husky voice.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like a dozen white roses."

Just after that statement Ken called him from further in the shop. "Aya, could you take care of this?"

"Yes, go and help him. Would you like those in a arrangement?"

The blonde was just behind the door talking with the brunette assassin, when he heard Aya saying in a little risen voice. "No, ABSOLUTELY not. That's ten thousand (1) yen for flowers, PLEASE." There was a moment of heavy silence and "Thank you." in Aya's voice soon followed by the sound of closing the doors to the shop with a little more strength than necessary.

When Youji stuck his head into the main part of the shop, he saw the redhead throwing daggers from his eyes in the direction of doors, where their latest customer disappeared. Lucky for him. If Aya weren't all business most of the time, the dark-haired man wouldn't have left the shop as healthy as he had been, when he entered.

End flashback

Yes, that man was definitely familiar. Just what did he want from Aya that he pissed the redhead off so much? Youji wanted to know, but had a feeling that he'd better save it for later, if he didn't want to accidentally get hurt.

It was just another thing to add to the list titled 'Things Youji wants to ask Aya, but is afraid to do it'. Yeah, that was definitely another of those. Together with the ribbons and combs from yesterday, no, He hasn't forgotten about it, getting more information about that tattoo of his and question about that fateful mission and Aya dancing, when he had said, that he doesn't dance.

The blonde sighed. He had a feeling that it would be a miracle, if he would ever get even one of the answers. His younger friend was really good at keeping his secrets unrevealed to the public.

Youji sighed again. He decided to stop thinking about it at least for now. Ahead of him was a boring evening, which included watching some TV, maybe with at least one of his teammates, eventually listening to music or reading.

The playboy made himself comfortable on the sofa in front of TV, after making himself something to eat. When Aya wasn't in a mood for preparing meals for them and Ken wasn't around to take his place, he preferred not to touch the cooking that was left on the oven, as it was Omi's one. Well, it wasn't like Youji was a good cook himself, but in his definition of eatable meals prepared by Omi, when they were more difficult to make than sandwiches, weren't healthy, but lucky for them also weren't poisonous any more.

As he flipped the channels and found nothing interesting, the blonde settled for news. Allured by the serious voice of the speaker in the doorway leading to the kitchen appeared his younger, violet-eyed friend. He seemed to be going to watch it all while just standing there with a cup of steaming liquid.

"Why don't you just sit down, Aya?"

The redhead just looked at him, as if the thought had never crossed his mind. Youji got a short nod as an affirmative and Aya settled beside him on the sofa. The blonde grinned when he identified the liquid in the mug. It was hot chocolate (2). He didn't even know they had any.

Later, when turning the lights in his room of, Youji decided he enjoyed this evening, despite the fact it was quiet, so unlike most of the evenings and nights he had liked before.

Aya didn't say much. When they watched the part of News that talked about economics and finances, the older man, never liking them, made some nonobligatory comment and got response. It surprised Youji that Aya knew so much about economics in the world and money in general. Sure he was keeping their register, making orders, he was their book-keeper, but earlier Omi took care of that, and, he was sure of it, the youngest of Weiss didn't know that much about it, genius child or no. No wonder they had better income from the flower shop now, under Aya's supervision. The man would be a great banker with his attachment to money, pedantry and how he always was so well ordered.

Later he turned on some quasi-historical American movie and his companion half watched, half read an auto magazine from the month before.

The next morning wasn't pleasant for Youji, just as it had been for a long time. Getting up early definitely wasn't his cup of tea, even without special additions in form of a sleepless night.

After watching the film, which was better than he suspected, he went straightly to his room, because, through he didn't drink anything his head buzzed. It was probably overloaded with information the redhead has subconsciously given him. The blonde had also learned that if watch Aya during a normal day one could learn quite a few useful things.

Sure, Youji had been with the younger man in the teahouse, but how could he possibly suspect the cold self-proclaimed leader of Weiss of being a fan of hot chocolate and quite an expert in economics.

Resigned, more willing to avoid the menace of Ken coming up, than to encounter it, he got up. Only in the shower his mind's fog cleared so he remembered that Ken was in bed, Omi in school and Aya never came up to wake him, if it wasn't really necessary, namely if the end of the world wasn't coming. It was like that since an incident long before his discovery about his inclination towards Aya and, shame on him; he dismissed the whole event as irrelevant. Shame on him…

Flashback

"YOUJI!!!" a low voice behind the, fortunately locked, doors was becoming more and more insisted, just as the called man insisted on getting at least ten more minutes of peaceful sleep. "GET UP! NOW!!"

The blonde laying on the bed groaned and turned to the other side, simultaneously covering his pounding head with a pillow in hope to separate at least some noises , preferable the currently shouting redhead, and the sunbeams.

For a moment he thought it worked, because he didn't hear anything, but it passed quick enough as someone unveiled the windows and let the full force of winter sun into the room. Youji immediately sat up kicking off the covers tangled on his legs and putting the pillow on his lap. In the room, not so far from bed stood, in the orange turtleneck no less, Aya.

The older man looked at him quizzically. He remembered locking the door before going asleep, so what happened? How did he get in?

"Youji" the low voice luckily wasn't so loud anymore, but no less insistent. "Get up. NOW." With that said, apparently not needing any confirmation, the violet-eyed assassin turned and left the room.

Youji, not thinking much, threw the pillow on his bed and followed the other's path to examine the doors. No sign of violence was visible on them, nothing around the lock (3) either.

What the … 

"Hey, Aya!" Unfortunately Aya was already downstairs apparently not hearing or ignoring the older man. Youji was left with little choice if he had wanted to know how did he get into the room, so he descended into the kitchen, where probably the redhead headed.

Sure enough, the said man was standing by the oven, waiting for the water to boil. The blonde came in and leaned against the fridge.

"Aya, how did you get into my room? It was locked."

"I used the spare keys."

"What spare keys?"

"To the doors in yours, Omi's and Ken's rooms." What drew Youji's attention was that Aya didn't count his own room.

"Are you saying that you have the keys to our rooms?"

"No, they are usually laying with all the other keys to the house and the flower shop."

"And the key to your room?" Youji wanted to over talk his companion.

"I have it."

"Why?" Finally Aya looked at him. Then blinked couple of times and with took a closer look at him.

"What?" Youji asked. The redhead just raised an eyebrow and looked at him. A faint trace of color appeared on his high cheeks. The older assassin looked at himself. And for the first time in a very long while blushed deep crimson, almost matching Aya's hair.

"If you're not going to get dressed at least put your underwear on, if you have any that is."

He was naked. Totally naked. So he was running naked around the house. Perfect! And Aya was making him even more embarrassed. He could live without that spiteful comment.

To save at least some of his pride Youji retreated to his room slowly, without hurry.

End Flashback

Now Youji smiled broadly at the memory. Now Aya always came to wake him up. He was the most effective person doing it.

It wasn't until one other event that he absolutely stopped doing it. But even then he kept his cold, stoic mask in place.

That time it was definitely more embarrassing for Aya, who got red as his hair as the event occurred.

Unfortunately, the blonde couldn't decide whenever it was a real blush or was Weiss leader red with anger.

Flashback

"YOUJI! Get up!" again a low voice from behind the doors woke him up. It was now almost their daily routine for Aya to practice yelling in the morning on older Weiss's doors.

Just this time Youji didn't feel like getting up. And he forgot that he didn't lock the doors, so his partner would easily get out. It seemed that he forgot a lot lately.

The redhead stormed into the room with so much noise that the other man opened his eyes. He chose the perfect moment to look into a wry, pale face that for a moment became confused and then suddenly red.

"Youji, could you please take care of your companion?" he asked somewhat calmer. The older man blinked and looked to the side of his bed where was still sleeping his recent date.

Speak of the devil… 

As on clue the girl, or young woman rather sat up on the bed fully awakened just to get greeted by the view of still slightly confused and very handsome redhead.

"Who's this? Your friend Youji?" She seemed absolutely comfortable with her half nudity. "Yay, why is he looking at me like that? Your boyfriend or something?"

The blonde didn't dare looking at Aya. One glance ensured him in the rightfulness of this decision.

The violet-eyed man was glaring at both of them with face turned slightly red. Then he quickly turned and made an even quicker retreat. As if it wasn't enough of humiliation for Youji that morning Ken curious what could possibly cause their fearful leader to make an escape like that stuck his head into the room and after seeing Reika, that as Youji believed was her name, stretch turned red as tomato or Aya's hair, as one preferred.

The playboy shoot a dirty look at his bed partner and started dressing.

End Flashback

Fortunately his date quickly gathered her things up and left without causing much more chaos. It all helped the oldest assassin to at least become acquainted with the redhead after over a year of living and killing together. He thought is sad, that sometimes that first was limited just to co-existence. Before it didn't bother him that much, but in the past two days he had learned a lot about his self-proclaimed leader and thought him an interesting person. Also intriguing.

Yes, Youji finally decided, Aya was an enigma. And it was now up to world's greatest seducer and PI to solve the riddle named Fujimiya Aya.

I'll say it for the start. I have no idea what prices are for flowers in Japan, none at all.

2.Yaaaayyy for hot chocolate!!!!!! I love hot chocolate! Fans of Youji, Aya and hot chocolate join!!!!

(My sis after reading this last sentence made me also add:) And later conquer the world! Yaaaayyy!!!!

3.I don't know how they lock the doors in the original, but I assumed that the doors have keys to them as it better suits my story…

6


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title:_**_ Unexpected 4/5 _

**_Pairing:_**_ Youji/Aya _

**_Rating_**_: PG _

**_Summary:_**_ Youji's perception of his cold leader changes suddenly with one mission. _

**_Author's Notes:_**_ This was written a really long time ago, fiction, knowledge and life wise. I got older and, hopefully, can write better now, but I still like this story. I hope you'll like it too. Because of restricions on I had to do some alterations in the last part, but that will come later on. Hope You'll like this one. _

tier

* * *

By the end of the week it was again time to restock the flower shop. As usual, it was Aya who took care of it. He was sitting by the cash register with the previous weeks sales logs sales and his notebook placed on his lap. The redhead was taking advantage of the younger Weiß members' absence so he could get some peace and quiet to analyze everything and make a decision.

It also seemed time for Youji to go insane. He had been watching Aya for almost a week now and still couldn't figure out how his brain was functioning. Or how to make him notice the older man for that matter. He tried many things. No, he tried really MANY, many things to get some attention. And nothing. Not what you would expect from the Greatest Seducer living, is it? It wasn't something Youji was glad of either.

But now he was just content to use the opportunity to observe his silent friend. It wasn't so easy when Omi or Ken were around and could make a comment about it. The blonde would be dead meat by then, as Abyssinian didn't like to be stared at. Fortunately, now he seemed oblivious to Youji's current activity, just like he seemed oblivious to the advances the older man was making on him. The first one was okay. The second unnerved him to no end. NO ONE could be so out of it not to see the hints he was sending to the redhead.

The blonde would settle for now for observing and drawing some conclusions. Private investigators had to know the word patience. It was just hard to adapt, when chasing after someone as hot as Aya Fujimiya himself.

At the moment the violet-eyed man seemed so entranced in estimating the appropriate amount of roses, orchids, lilies or what else flowers they sold here, that he wouldn't notice Youji lighting up a cigarette.

"Youji"

"Yeah?"

"Rule number one: No smoking it the shop. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." With a sigh the older man put out the mentioned cigarette and cursed silently his over-perceptive teammate.

_So it turns out that Aya can be observant if he wants._

Aya's attention was turned back to their stock of flowers, their prices and amounts. He didn't even lift his head when the bell rang indicating a new customer.

That meant it was up to Youji to take care of him, and it was a man. A very familiar one, he might add.

The blonde recognized him as the man that had had a 'little' argument with his younger and often violent friend, leaving Aya quite pissed off. Maybe it was a good thing that Aya was busy. They didn't want to give the shop a bad reputation and judging from his earlier response it wasn't out of the question, that their might-be customer would leave the place after receiving some major damage.

The man was looking around the shop as he was searching for something. Jackpot! Whatever he had been looking for he had obviously found in Aya's person.

With a greedy gleam in his eyes the man was staring at the younger assassin without anything resembling modesty.

Youji, not having patience for anyone except his redhead, cleared his throat so loudly that he was almost certain he had damaged his throat. The moment he stopped worrying about it, was the minute an annoyed look fell on him and the blonde decide he definitely didn't like him was disposed to do it just to have the pleasure of annoying him. Maybe Aya wasn't Youji's, but he certainly wasn't this man's so he could stare like that at the pretty florist.

"Can I help you with something?" Even when annoyed, his voice was polite. Years of practice he supposed.

"No, I think not." Well, this man wasn't raised as a gentleman. After replying to Youji he returned to his earlier activity, namely rudely watching Aya. Now there was nothing the playboy could do, but pray to any higher power that might be listening that the violet-eyed man wouldn't be as oblivious to the stranger's staring, as he had been to Youji's. So he just folded his arms and pretended to busy himself so it didn't look like he was watching out of the corner of his eye what was going on in the other parts of the flower shop.

Just in time he did that to see the man walking over to the cash register, where the violet-eyed men was still trying to predict what the schoolgirls from their fan club would buy next week.

"Excuse me?" Aya's head raised and he looked questioningly at their still would-be client.

"Could you make me an arrangement of jonquils?"

Youji turned from the shelf with potted flowers to look at both men.

_What the hell does he want? _The playboy wandered._ Leave him alone, pal. That redhead isn't available anymore and even if he was I personally doubt you want an ice-cold enigma like him. Find yourself another one._

Aya's elegant eyebrow raised. He seemed half angry/ half amused.

"My colleague, over there…" A pale, apparently delicate hand pointed in, more or less, the blonde's direction, where he was standing, no longer even trying to sustain the illusion of working, as Aya would see through it anyway. "…can help you. I'm busy right now."

"I would prefer if you were to make it." So much for hints and allusions. Youji had to admit that being insistent sometimes worked on people, but as Youji knew from bitter experience, it wouldn't work on Aya.

Flashback

Youji was getting tired. He tried EVERY subtle trick in his, let's be honest, rather large repertoire that had worked so wonderfully on both men and women but he didn't seem to make any progress. Aya proved more than a worthy opponent, but the blonde would prefer that the redhead would give in already.

Now they were both in the kitchen, the younger man preparing them a supper, as he was in a mood to do it and had been nicely asked, begged actually, by Youji, who was sick and tired of cold suppers consisting of leftovers or sandwiches.

"So? How about it?" He wanted to drag Aya to a club.

"No. I said 'no' and I mean 'no'. If you want to leave this room unharmed, stop bugging me. I neither appreciate nor like it."

End Flashback

An irritated look was thrown at the stranger and as soon as the redhead saw that it wasn't working, his eyes turned into two burning, amethyst daggers pointed at the man.

"I'm not able to make it right now. As you can see, I have work to do. He may not look it, but he's a very good florist."

_That was a breakthrough, Aya. Even remembering about my birthday can't compete with you making me a complement. That was really something._

"ASK HIM." With that said, Aya again turned to the sale register.

The blonde suppressed a chuckle, but couldn't stop a satisfied smirk from appearing on his face.

_That's what you get, when you try approaching Abyssinian from the wrong side. He shows claws._

Youji watched, definitely glad, as the man made his way out of the Koneko, probably somewhat scared by the Fujimiya-Death-Glare. Feeling hazardous he asked his companion, if he knew the guy.

"No. Why?"

_Okay, so maybe he isn't so perceptive after all. Or he just doesn't take notice of everyone that bugs or admires him. If he did, he would probably know more than half of this damn city._

" He just behaved like he knew you. And he seems familiar to me."

"To you most people are familiar."

_Ouch. That's the Aya I used to know._

"Yeah, maybe. Do you want some help with that?" The playboy leaned behind Aya and looked into over the redhead's shoulder.

The younger man turned his head and looked at him, puzzled. Youji watched him from the corner of his eye, trying to look at the notebook. Aya with his head turned towards him had his nose nearly touching the older man's cheek. Suddenly the redhead blushed and shook his head which caused the blonde to take a closer look at the first blush, that he had no doubt that it was a blush, turned his face to Aya's.

Youji swallowed hard as he gazed into twin, amethyst orbs staring at him from so close that their noses practically touched, so they could feel each other's breathe on their lips. Neither of moved. They just hold still, almost kissing, lost in moss green or orchid eyes.

The spell was finally broken, when the redhead blinked. Once. Twice. And the slowly disappearing color on his cheeks deepened.

"Not really."

Even, when Aya spoke they still didn't move. Maybe the violet-eyed man tilled his head a little.

"Do you want any particular flower ordered?

_Okay, that should work for a distraction. Keep thinking Fujimiya_.

Youji straightened suddenly and walked over to look at his friend's face from the front. He also wanted to buy himself some time to hide his surprise. Weiss leader never asked them about such things. If any of them wanted anything in particular to the shop, including types of flowers, they had to go to Aya. It was never the other way around. Never. True, they never had so specified needs as their friend, but still... And now after they almost kissed, the younger man asked him this.

_Maybe he's trying to distract me... nice thinking Aya. Very nice._

"I don't know, really. Maybe some begonias, camellias...some jonquils or lilacs (1) would also be fine." He decided to go all the way...He might need to use some flowers in the near future. "You are going to order orchids (2) and roses, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So burgundy please."

"Fine. What color of lilacs and camellias do you want?"

"Purple lilacs and red and white camellias (3)." Aya just nodded.

"Thank you."

The redhead raised his head to look at him with a surprised expression on his face. Rare enough was any emotion visible on the stoic's' face, not to mention the surprise. It was like Youji wasn't allowed to be polite... The younger man was about to say something, when the bell by the entry to the flower shop rang.

"Good afternoon." Manx smiled lightly at them.

Youji waited calmly in an alley, behind a big, rich house that their target was currently in. Both him and Ken were back up for Aya, who went inside to make the kill. Omi didn't come, as the next day he was having a test, as he skipped too many hours. They didn't need to worry about the youngest Weiss member.

Abyssinian was in a middle of a mission right now, and through he wouldn't appreciate it, it was him about whom they had to worry about now.

"Abyssinian in. Target's down. I'm going out."

"Did anybody see you?" Ken asked. According to their information the place was full of guests. That was why they had to do this particular night.

"No."

"Are you sure, Abyssinian?" The brunette seemed highly concerned. No wonder, the mission was quite risky even for a pro of Aya's caliber.

"Yes, I'm positive Siberian. I'm not a novice in this work." Redhead's voice was flat and cold, a note of irrtation easily detectable. He was a professional of high knowledge and abilities and didn't like it questioned, even in concern. He needed his authority. What Youji had also remarked was that both in and outside of missions, the violet-eyed assassin seemed to have more trust in Youji, than in the younger two. He couldn't blame the redhead. Despite all the sympathy he had for Omi and Ken he preferred to go on missions with the swordsman. And this time it had nothing to do with his feelings towards the younger man. Maybe besides liking to admire the way he walked.

"Okay, get out of there, Abyssinian, before anyone sees you. The emergency route is clear, I'm waiting."

" Confirmed. Abyssinian out."

This was strange. Their target didn't seem like someone to commit suicide. It sure was strange.

Fortunately, as it was VERY cold even for early spring, he didn't very long, as the little Abyssinian came out of the house and quickly jumped over the fence surrounding the house.

The playboy momentary forgot about the problem. He was admiring the gracefulness of the redhead's moves, the way he walked, always like a cat on a hunt.

Youji shivered. He liked it. He liked the way Aya moved very much.

"Are you going, Balinese?"

The blonde blinked. He didn't notice Ken coming, what was quite embarrassing with the loudness of his steps.

"Let's go." Aya, this time, hurrying them both in his low voice.

_Always the leader, ne Aya? _

Back in the shop, right after changing from his assassin's gear to normal clothes Aya went straight to the rec room to write the report. The duty fell on him, as Omi, who usually did this was not present at the mission.

Ken got a shower and got asleep in his room.

As for himself, Youji having no duties to fulfill, headed to the kitchen. He wanted something to drink and a strong, HOT coffee. He needed to drink something hot after over half an hour of standing in cold wind outside **without **any shelter. Through it was already march, technically they still had winter. The blonde wished that they had to move to some place warmer… like Okinawa, even Shikkoku.

He made himself a plate of sandwiches and boiled water. He changed his mind about coffee and searched for a tea. After looking into several cupboards, he finally found, neatly placed in a small basket, plain Aya's hand, the tins from which Ken or more often Aya took tea.

He settled for Imperial Garden (4), partially because he liked the fruit scent of it and partially because he remembered his little, red kitten (5) drinking it recently.

Recalling that Aya was now working he made two mugs and, after grabbing the plate with his snacks, headed to the rec room. He had now a chance to get under the redhead's skin. Nobody was around, so logically no one will interfere.

When he entered, his younger friend was sitting by the computer and typing.

"Hey."

Youji put one of the tea filled mugs on the desk beside younger man's hand.

Aya stopped and with a quiet 'Thank you' sipped from it. He didn't do anything else in the computer, so the blonde assumed he was finished.

"How was it?"

"The mission? Normal. Just many people around."

Youji smiled. "No, your day."

Aya just shrugged his shoulders. "Just like every other. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

The redhead was sitting on a turning chair, so Youji took advantage of it. He turned Aya to face him and leaned over. His intentions all clear.

"What are you doing Youji?" The words stopped his inches from other man's face. There was little space between the furniture Aya was sitting at and the blonde. That was an oversight.

The redhead used it to get away. When he was by the door, with the mug of tea in his hand on less, Aya turned his head to look at the confused Youji, smiled warmly and no…

_Did he really wink at me? And blew me a ...a kiss!?_

* * *

1.Flower language: begonia-Beware! Fanciful nature, highly popular; jonquils-you are the only one, violent desire for affection returned.

2.orchids- love, refinement, beautiful lady; burgundy rose-unconscious love

3. Purple lilacs-I think I'm falling in love with you; camellias: red-unpretending excellence, you're a flame in my heart; white-perfect loveliness

4. That's what is sustaining me right mow. If you don't like this part blame the tea, not me!

5. I know, I know… that's just awful…


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Unexpected, part 5\5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them If I did all my stupid ideas would appear in the series.

WARNINGS: the standard : I'm the author, so you can expect ANYTHING

RANDOM BLABBING: Okay...So it's like...I'VE FINISHED!!!!!!!! YAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took me like over 6 months to finish this part. But I'm finally happy with it. And it's all for those, who told me their opinions on it, every reviewer, and of course : Ketty (for suggestions), Riizu and ShadowMist , who all helped the first time around, when I was posting this and my wonderful beta: Daughter of the Night (whose wondrous fanfics you can find here too XD), I bow humbly to you bows humbly

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an old story, that in the glorious days, when NC 17 was still allowed, was posted here with no censorship. Now I had to censor it myself, unfortunately. I'm still figuring out where I could have the whole thing. Hope You'll like it.

* * *

Youji paced his room, mildly annoyed. No, scratch that, he was annoyed to the point of exploding. And it was all the fault of that damned man. That damn redhead didn't even know what he wanted!

First, he ignored the older man, then refused his kiss and a moment later blew him one from a safe distance, so he could escape without any repercussions. Hell, everyone would get confused and annoyed with a teammate like this one. Damn Aya, damn him to the seventh hell.

To let go all of his frustrations the playboy decided that he needed to go clubbing. And, for the sake of his both physical and mental health, get laid. Definitely that. And it had absolutely nothing to do with a certain violet-eyed person, who played some stupid games with him, undecided as to what he really wanted, with Youji not knowing the rules to boot.

All dressed, accidentally in the same outfit, as on that damned mission involving Tsuni and a nightclub, he looked for Aya, or anyone else for that matter, to tell them. It wasn't like he purposefully wanted to tell it to Aya. Still, it seemed, that the second oldest assassin had disappeared, like he had done on countless times before, not even leaving a note where he went or when he was going to be back.

"Omitchi?"

"Yes, Youji-kun?"

"I'm going out."

"Okay. Have a good time!"

"I sure hope I will," Youji muttered under his breath on the way to the main doors.

Somehow he ended up in a club, that he had only recently heard of, but never been to. Looking around, he spotted a perfect place by the bar, from where he could watch the whole place.

It looked fun. All the walls were made of red brick and had graffiti painted all over them. The dance floor was big and crowded with people looking like they were from all possible classes: from businessmen and women, to students and barely legal youths.

"Can I get you anything?" the bartender asked him.

"Yeah, whiskey on the rocks."

"Right."

"Hi. I haven't seen you around. New here?" asked a sweet voice from his left.

Youji, feeling that he deserved something from life after putting up with Aya for so long, not to mention quite lucky, turned to the woman.

She was wearing a mini skirt low on her hips and a tight satin top. Her ebony hair was set loose, reaching past shoulders, and in the quite regular face shone twin blue orbs.

"Kind of." He smiled.

"Want to dance?"

"Why not?"

They danced for over an hour. They were getting a lot of looks. Youji knew they looked good together and he could tell from all the looks they were getting that they were putting on quite a show. Later, after they had tired of dancing, they both wandered to the table Miyuki, that was her name, had taken earlier.

"Oh wow, you're a great dancer. I've never thought I would come across someone as good as you... Look, I'm breathless because of you!!" She laughed merrily.

"Not bad yourself, Miyuki-chan."

"Miyuki!" A young woman walked closer to the table. "Now, that's not fair! How come you always take the best dancers for yourself? First that redhead and now him! Oh, and by the way, I'm Maya."

"Youji." The blonde smiled.

"Oh, come on, Maya, that guy may have been a good dancer and good looking, but I really have never come across someone so unfriendly as him."

"Good looking?! Good looking?! Now, that's an understatement! He was gorgeous!"

"Ehhem." Youji discreetly cleared his thought to remind the girls of his presence.

"See yaa!" Maya flashed him a smile and disappeared in the crowd.

"Want a drink?" he asked his companion.

"Sure. Bring something sweet." Her smile suggested something more than a drink.

The blonde assassin walked to the bar and ordered a Piña Colada for his lady and took his abandoned whiskey at last.

"Why, Youji, hello. Where's that red-haired beauty you were so protective of last time we met?" Youji turned towards Sayoko only partially. She seemed to be scanning the crowds as if looking for someone.

"Why do you ask?" He wanted to sound casual and nonchalant about Aya in front of that woman, but she must have seen through it, as she smiled a little.

"I like him. A pretty doll."

Youji, not even realizing it, glared at her.

_Aya, even when he is a damned, cold bastard playing games with me is still MINE. And he's not a doll, though he sure as hell is pretty._

Sayoko just laughed merrily.

"Possessive about him, aren't you? Pretty much I would say, especially, when there is nothing between the two of you."

"I'd say it's none of your business."

"Maybe it is." She smiled a little, a small smile that women have used since the beginning of time, one that mean she knew something and wasn't going to tell what that something was.

"Oh, well, I shall leave you…but just for now."

She smiled, while walking away and Youji gritted his teeth not to say something to her. He had no idea how he could like her before. Turning his thought back to the drinks he lifted his scotch and was about to empty the glass in one shot, when he heard a soft whisper by his ear and felt the tickle of a warm breath.

"You shouldn't drink so much."

The ex-PI turned around on his chair and got a close look on a nicely toned chest clad in black, quite tight, T-shirt.

Looking somewhat up, Youji met a VERY familiar amethyst gaze set in a perfectly calm, pale face.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

Youji blinked a couple of times. He really couldn't say anything in a fashion of: _Well, to be honest Aya, you're not exactly the type that comes to places like these, so I think I have every right to ask you that._

But something was really wrong here. Like Aya, in a nightclub, wearing dark, burgundy trousers, nicely exposing his slim waist and hips and a tight, black T-shirt. Oh, and let's not forget about the drink in his hand. From what Youji could guess, based on his small, recently gathered knowledge of the redhead, it would more than likely be red wine.

_So, Aya, decided to show me another of your many faces?_

"Well?"

The blonde just shook his head. There was really no explanation he could offer his friend to justify his question.

"Oh, I see, you are both here after all."

Youji fought the urge to strangle Sayoko. Instead he settled for glaring at her. If she had gone away and he never saw her again in his life, he couldn't be happier. Or, on the other hand, maybe he would, with Aya lying in his arms…

The blonde looked up and saw Aya observing her with a VERY unfriendly look. He too seemed not in need of her company. Then the twin violet eyes turned to him and the redhead smiled.

_Damn, he should be arrested for that smile. It certainly should be prohibited._

Aya leaned slightly and placed his glass next to Youji's whiskey.

When he was tilting back, he whispered three words into Youji's ear, the warm breath tickling the delicate earlobe.

"Dance with me."

The blonde looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

Aya just smiled slyly and suddenly Youji found himself being dragged to the dance floor. He barely registered that there were all kinds of couples dancing: women with women, women with men and men with men. But he did notice the envious glances and jealous looks from both women and men.

The older assassin decided not to pay it any more attention, as there was a much more important matter: Aya dragging him to the dance floor.

_Dance me to your beauty_

_with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic_

_till I'm gathered safely in_

_Lift me like an olive branch_

_and be my homeward dove_

_Let me see your beauty_

_when the witnesses are gone_

_Let me feel you moving_

_like they do in Babylon_

_Show me slowly what I only_

_know the limits of_

_Dance me to the end of love_

Aya, as Youji had already had a chance to observe, was a great dancer. One of the best the blonde had ever seen. But now he got one of the best dance shows ever. Aya's previous dance was plain in comparison to what he was seeing now.

_Aya...you really know how to draw someone to you, don't you? Oh, damn...where did you learn to dance like this?_

Youji's eyes traveled up and down the length of the redhead's body that (or 'body, which') moved smoothly and gracefully next to him.

The grace of a cat on a hunt combined with the absolutely exotic looks of Aya was a truly entrancing sight, drawing everyone's attention even more so than during the mission a couple of weeks ago.

But this time there were two major differences beside his way of moving. First, they weren't on a mission, so Youji could give Aya his full attention and not care about anything else. Second, Youji had already gone through many of the surprises served to him by one Fujimiya Aya and he didn't think that his friend could surprise him much more. Also Youji got a taste of the dish that was the real personality of the redhead.

Even a person with absolutely no aesthetic sense couldn't deny the swordsman was beautiful and Youji couldn't deny he had a very interesting personality. So it was only natural, that he, while being a connoisseur of beauty in every form and creature was fascinated by the redhead, the way he spoke, thought, expressed himself and moved.

The blonde assassin's train of thoughts was interrupted by Aya, who lightly touched the sides of his neck. Youji noted the sudden change in music, so, using the occasion ('opportunity', maybe), he quickly snuck his arms around the other's waist, before he had a chance to flee, if he wanted, and locked the younger man in them.

_Dance me very tenderly and_

_dance me very long_

_We're both of us beneath our love_

_we're both of above_

_Dance me to the end of love_

Swaying his hips slightly, Youji started a slow, sensual dance, losing himself in both the music and movement and the feel of Aya in his arms.

The redhead complied, without struggle, following the slow steps of the blonde man.

_Dance me through the curtains _

_that our kisses have outworn_

_Raise a tent of shelter now _

_though every thread id torn_

_Dance me to the end of love_

Inhaling the intoxicating scent of his friend, Youji smiled in the crimson hair and whispered the verses of the song to Aya's ears. He felt the redhead shiver because of the warm breath against his delicate earlobe and neck. Then Aya tightened his arms around Youji's neck and shoulders to bring them in even greater, closer contact.

_Dance me to your beauty_

_with a burning violin_

_Dance me through the panic_

_till I'm gathered safely in_

_Touch me with your naked hand_

_touch me with your glove_

_Dance me to the end of love_

They danced like this through the whole song and the two next ones as well.

Finally, Aya brought his lips to the older man's ear.

"Let's get out of here. I need air."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful." Youji smiled.

Aya quickly and effectively found his way through the, now very crowded, dance floor to the exit with the blonde close behind him.

It wasn't like he had much choice, though. A pale, slender and elegant hand had closed in an iron grip around his wrist. But whatever he had thought about it at the beginning, the older assassin soon noted that despite the strength of said grip, it was somehow also delicate and very enjoyable. Youji was going to enjoy every bit of human contact he could get from Aya, especially that willingly offered.

It was funny, Youji noted, that after something so sensual, even pleasurable like the dance they shared, he still very much enjoyed such a simple show of affection like Aya's hand holding his.

When they left the club behind the sudden silence was almost deafening. Youji inhaled deeply, taking in the smell and atmosphere of the night and moment.

It was only interrupted by Aya's gentle pull of his hand and one simple word.

"Come."

They took the almost empty sidewalk, the redhead leading him wherever he wanted to go. They walked slowly, as it was quite warm for this part of the year. Aya let go of Youji's wrist, but just before the older man could feel the regret about loosing the contact, he entwined their fingers together.

The blonde smiled slightly, warmly above the red hair. It was a smile intended for its owner. Aya would see it if only he turned his head. But he kept violet eyes fixed straight on the sidewalk ahead of them, seemingly in complete oblivion of the other man, with whom he held hands.

"In here." Aya pulled the blonde assassin into a small alley. Youji felt his natural curiosity rise in him, as to the destination his redhead had in mind. Then he saw it. In front of them suddenly grew a small park with an almost intimate atmosphere. And a very beautiful one as well.

Both men entered it without a word, afraid of breaking the moment. The younger man led him to a path that disappeared in the trees and darkness.

At the end was a nook with a pond that glimmered silvery in the pale moonlight with willows bending over it. They sat on a bench situated just two steps from the waterline.

Youji sighed internally. As a self-proclaimed artist he always appreciated beauty. And it was wonderful here, so serene. He glanced at the younger man sitting beside him and sighed again, aloud this time. All because Aya looked so beautiful then, ethereal even. His crimson hair was a darker shade in the night, like a wine with ruby highlights. The pale skin glowed almost, illuminated by the moon and stars.

"Aya?"

"Hmm?" His deep, rich voice was soft now, even softer than on the day of his birthday. That voice was nothing like the usual cold timbre he associated with the Weiss leader.

The violet eyes turned to meet Youji's own forest green ones, shining with an internal flame.

"No…nothing." Smiling slightly, softly, at the redhead he reached with his hand to the alabaster cheek and lightly caressed it. He traced with his calloused fingers the line of Aya's jaw and chin. The younger man just raised an eyebrow in a silent question, not doing anything else. Not batting the hand away but also not responding.

At that Youji grew bolder and smiled, really, honestly smiled at him.

"I like this place. I wonder how you found it."

The redhead just looked at him. _I don't think you want to know. I wouldn't if I didn't already know._

"Oh, and Aya?"

"Yes?"

"You still didn't tell me what you needed those combs for."

The redhead looked at his older team-mate in surprise. _He still remembers that?!_

Youji was smiling again. He had a feeling he smiled a lot more with Aya. Oh, sure he smiled a lot in the flowershop, while flirting with women, but here, with Aya it was honest. He felt more at ease with his leader right now than he did with his dates.

_Funny, me at ease with AYA._

The bench they were sitting on was small, so they had to sit close to each other and so could feel the warmth of the other one. Youji was a bit surprised, when he felt his redhead shiver.

"You cold?"

Aya looked at him, but said nothing. It just wouldn't do for Aya to admit having any weakness. The blonde shook his head with an amused smile adorning his lips.

_Typical._

Youji sneaked an arm around the redhead's shoulders and drew the man closer to himself. At first Aya tensed up, but when he got used to the feeling, his body visibly relaxed again. It was not like he leaned against the blonde, oh no, nothing of the sort. He just sat there, like he normally did, with his shoulders slumped a little and an arm around them.

Youji looked at the other assassin again. Aya still looked like an angel, a being from another realm, even a descendant of heaven. And that angel turned his head to look at the blonde with violet eyes that could pierce one's soul. When Youji didn't answer his silent question, Aya asked aloud, annoyed at being stared at so intently.

"What?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, nothing. It's just a thought, that came back to me." He still had those amethyst eyes on him and that meant he still had the attention of their owner. "Since our mission in the club, the one with the Tsuni guy about a week or so ago, I wanted to ask you a favor." He stopped for a moment and breathed deeply. This was his test, Youji was about to find out Aya's true goal, maybe a glimpse of feelings.

"What?" The blonde winced in his mind. That voice was colder than before, but then again Aya did not like being asked anything.

_Breathe deeply, Youji and calm down. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale…yes, that's it…_

"I wanted to ask you to pose for me."

"Hmm?" Violet eyes didn't betray any thoughts. And they said that eyes are windows to the soul.

"I want to draw you."

Aya tilted his head to a side and regarded the older man for a while in complete silence.

Youji thought for a moment that he had crossed the line and was just about to turn from him, embarrassed, maybe even get up and go home alone. But he didn't do that. He was stopped by one word, one simple question.

"When?"

"What?" The blonde could hardly believe his hearing.

"When do you want to do it?"

The green-eyed man grinned widely.

"Now."

"Now?"

The older assassin leaned over his young prey, bringing his lips close to Aya's ears.

"Or as soon as we're back at the house." He felt the redhead shiver again and this time he was positive it was not caused by cold.

"So let's go."

Aya practically jumped up, escaping Youji's arms and warmth. As if in apology for his abruptness or, perhaps because he already missed the blonde's warmth, Aya extended his hand to the older man.

Youji gratefully took it with a small, but very warm smile that melted even some parts of Aya and got pulled up. Youji noticed, not for the first time, just how much Aya's form hid. He looked like a good sneeze could blow him over, but in reality he was so much stronger. Not to mention his complex and absolutely incomprehensible personality.

He truly was a man of many secrets and faces. And the blonde was glad that he was allowed to discover at least some of them. And was anxious to find more.

Aya led them out from the park onto the streets illuminated with colorful lights and neon signs. Back on the sidewalk, Youji, to mark his territory, draped his arm around Aya's slim waist.

That allowed his fingers to touch the slightly exposed, ivory skin. When he brushed his fingertips over the area near the bellybutton, the redhead tensed up for a moment with eyes wide in surprise.

"Hm?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?" A smile was making its way on Youji's lips. He suspected he knew what it all was about.

"Don't touch me there."

"Oh? Why?" He repeated the move from earlier, trying to make it over the same place, just longer.

That earned him a victory. Aya erupted with a short, but merry laughter.

Youji grinned widely, but stopped. He didn't want the younger man smacking his hand away, nor did he want to feel a certain bony elbow just beneath his ribcage. And he could be positive one or both would happen, if he didn't stop.

Aya, when the blonde tightened his hold on him, turned his head and sent him a glare. But still, it wasn't as forceful as most were. No real venom was behind it.

"Okay, okay… I won't do it again, happy now?" Youji messed up the crimson locks.

Aya growled in answer and the blonde laughed.

"I'm done, I'm done now…"

His friend sent him a look that clearly said, that he better be, or else…

"For your own good, better be, Youji." The older assassin blinked. Firstly, he didn't expect an answer after that look, and secondly… Well, secondly Aya NEVER used his name in warning, rather his surname. Now, because of the change, it didn't sound so scary, it wasn't scary at all actually. Youji would have said it was warm and playful.

Coming to a conclusion, that Aya was finally fully accepting him, made the blonde kiss the top of the red hair and smile while doing so. The action surprised the younger man, who didn't consider Youji to be one to make such a tender displays of affection.

"We're almost home," he said in a low, calm voice.

"I know," Youji murmured to his head, as they turned into the alley where their shop was located.

Both men entered the place quietly, just as was expected from two well trained assassins. Looking around they sneaked through the corridor to the staircase.

Aya jumped two-three stairs at a time, noiseless as a cat on a hunt, so he was the first one at the top and, before Youji could do anything to prevent it, vanished into his room.

Youji stood for a moment in front of the doors thinking about his next action. Shaking his head, the older man entered his own room and discarded the not so comfortable outfit for a pair of jeans and a soft, cotton T-shirt with long sleeves. It was, of course, well fitted to his body, but way more comfortable. The blonde, without turning on any lights, set his drawing set on the desk next to his sketchbook. Then, gathering his courage and reminding himself, that Aya had escaped him one time too many, walked out and knocked softly on the door of his redhead.

After a soft "Come in." he crossed the threshold to Aya's sanctuary.

And had to lean against the, now closed, door as his knees almost gave out at the sight.

As an artist, as Youji liked to call himself sometimes, he could see beauty in many creatures. But this one far surpassed any and every other he had ever seen.

Aya was standing by the window, his pale skin glowing softly, illuminated by the light shining through the slits between the drawn curtains. He was wearing a pale gray shirt, silvery in this light, and black trousers. He looked at the blonde, like he was late for something.

"I thought you wouldn't show up."

Aya blinked. _Riiiight, Fujimiya. You just had to say that, right? You just couldn't wait for him to say something first. _

"Oh, I had to. One does not find such fine models to draw on a street every day." He smiled, encouraged by Aya's comment.

Aya opened his mouth to say something, but before he had a chance, Youji covered it with his hand and pulled the younger man after him, out of the room. Very soon and silent they found themselves in the blonde's own bedroom.

The redhead looked around a bit, but it was not a scanning if the room was clean or something else, but rather curiosity. He never took time to REALLY look at the place and the furniture. He saw the set he gave the older man for his birthday on the desk along with a sketchbook. Youji was standing next to it, picking a pencil or maybe a coal, or something else that he didn't know the name of.

_So he really wants to draw me._ And Aya had to smile to that thought. He felt fingers under his chin raising his head slowly. Violet eyes met green ones and Youji smiled in answer to him.

"I like you better when you smile. You look prettier."

The redhead opened his mouth, probably to protest, but he didn't have the chance. The blonde interrupted him with a kiss.

It was one of those long, lasting kisses that were designed to evoke passion.

And both assassins lost it.

Stumbling over a chair standing next to the desk they landed together on the floor, not even breaking the kiss or the hold they had on each other. And that was just what Youji was waiting for, because right now he had Aya just like he wanted. Very unlike the man everyone knew. Aya was sitting on the floor of his friend's bedroom, very close to his soon-to-be lover. He was actually clinging to him.

The redhead had his legs spread over Youji's, his arms around the other's neck and fingers entangled in the gold mass of hair. Both men were too busy, too eager to explore each other to take notice of something as unimportant as the cold spreading in the apartment, where no heaters were installed.

The cool air just caused the pair to get closer, if it was still possible for them.

They weren't cold, anyway. Their bodies were in fever, were sick with the need to touch and admire.

Aya exhausted by the evening's events just cuddled up against Youji's side, laying the crimson head on his shoulder, under the man's chin.

They fell asleep like that.

Aya woke slowly in the night, with a feeling of something missing. When he came to consciousness, he immediately knew what it was. Or rather who.

But, on the contrary to what the redhead feared, Youji wasn't far. He was, really, maybe four feet away, sitting on a chair with his legs on the bed and a sketchbook on his lap, the man was drawing something. He seemed totally absorbed in what he was doing, so he didn't notice Aya waking and moving a bit.

Only when he looked at the current occupant of his bed, he saw. And smiled.

Putting the sketchbook away, the blonde crawled to the bed again, hugging the redhead just to feel him really there, to make sure it wasn't just a dream. His lover allowed it, enjoying the warmth of another body. Together they went to sleep, embraced tightly. And this time nothing disturbed the sleep of either of them.

Only in the morning did Aya think to look at the drawing. The sketchpad was still open to the page Youji had left it at. Aya stared. It was a drawing that was done in only four colors: white, silver, red and black. It was him, sleeping, tangled up in Youji's sheets. He looked back at the bed where the blonde was still sleeping and he smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review. i live on reviews! 


End file.
